Apologize (SPN One-Shot)
by SmoshyDoctor
Summary: A Supernatural One-Shot with my OC Jess Harvelle-taking the place of Jo as Ellen's daughter. **May turn into an actual ongoing story, if I feel like making it one and/or if you guys want me to make it one.** (Jess x Dean) Some backstory of Jess and Dean's history together is put into the story.


"_Dean." _

The older hunter blinked before groaning, holding his hands up in front of his face as the bright sunlight shone in his eyes.

"What…"

As he lowered his hands slowly, he stared up into the face of none other than Jess Harvelle, the daughter of Ellen Harvelle-

-his former _girlfriend_.

She gave him a sad smile before kneeling down to help him stand up, letting him lean on her heavily.

"Hey, Dean. Glad to see you're alive and well."

Before he could open his mouth to respond, a wave of memories came crashing down on him, and he closed his eyes shut tightly, remembering how he ended up unconscious.

"**Dean.**"

Her voice pulled him back into reality.

Dean looked into her sparkling, bright amber eyes, waiting for Jess to speak to him.

"We need to go. _**Now.**_"

"Glad to see the Impala's still in good shape," Jess remarked as she buckled herself in, shifting her position in the black leather seat. "You've been taking good care of her…"

She trailed off and bit her lip, her gaze going out towards the fogged-up window, fixed on the scenery of the park.

Dean let out a shaky sigh as he closed his eyes and mentally finished the rest of the sentence for her-

…_unlike how I took care of you, Jess._

There was a very brief and also very awkward silence between the two of them before Dean started the car and began to take off, the radio switching on to the last station Sam had left it on before they had checked into the motel last night.

'_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back-_

Jess immediately clicked the radio off before the song could continue as the Impala drove onto a lone dirt road leading away from the park. Dean gave her a funny look as the car rolled over a few rocks, causing them to rock back and forth momentarily before they went back to normal motion again.

"Why'd you turn the radio off?" he asked, sounding a bit peeved.

She rubbed her temples, speaking through gritted teeth as her gaze went to the compartment next to the radio. "Because, well, I don't like that song very much."

He scoffed, dropping one arm behind the leather seat as the car kept moving down the road. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember you saying a while back that Justin Timberlake was, and I quote, '_quite the triple threat_'."

Ellen's daughter let out a sigh. "I just don't like the song, okay? Jeez, Dean…"

"And besides, you could've just changed the friggin' radio station instead of turning the whole damn thing off!" John's son continued, speaking like she never said anything to him at all, his tone getting quite sharp and acidic.

"Well, excuse me, Dean, but I don't recall you holding a binding contract over me where I have to do every damn thing that you want to do," she snapped, "I'm a person of my own fucking free will!"

"I don't remember you saying any thing like that when you were begging me to go faster," Dean muttered under his breath as he made a sharp turn.

Jess threw her arms up in the air exasperatedly. "I should've just left you out there. Then the Wendigo's could've gotten a good chomp out of you."

"Sorry, princess, but you already made your decision," Dean snapped back as he sped up slightly, one hand still on the steering wheel. "Now I'm stuck driving you back to the motel that Sam and I are staying at."

"Well, good," Jess huffed as she slightly slumped down in her seat, "at least Sam'll treat me better than _**someone**_ I know."

"Driver gets to say whatever he wants; passenger shuts her bitchy piehole," Dean retorted as he sped up even faster, his free hand tapping the back of the seat to a random rhythm.

"Dean, this is one more reason why we shouldn't be in the same room, much less the same car," she sighed, her gaze going out the window again. "We always end up fighting."

He hesitated for a moment, then eased his foot off of the gas before pulling off of the road into a patch of dried grass.

"Well, I guess we need to sort things out then," Dean muttered before parking his Baby. After pulling out the car keys and unbuckling himself, he turned to face her and let out a heavy sigh. "If we're going to be stuck with each other for a while, we might as well get some closure."

Jess unbuckled herself and slowly turned to face Dean, shifting uncomfortably before her gaze met his. "I can't."

He was taken aback by this. "What?"

"You heard me." A shaky sigh came out of her mouth. "I just can't, Dean. Remembering what we had then-"

Jess broke off, choking up as tears began to form in her eyes.

Dean's tough expression softened, and he leaned in to give her a hug, but was shoved away as she silently began to cry.

"I…I'm sorry, Jess." He gave her a stoic look, his heart slowly breaking as she looked up at him, teardrops hanging off of her eyelashes, a trail of mascara running down her face. "I really am. I…I shouldn't have left you like that. It was a stupid move on my part."

Jess smacked him across the face before letting a short sob out of her mouth.

"You're **damned right** it was stupid. You left me all by myself at that diner, left me so quickly that I got the impression that you never _cared_ for me, Dean."

She wiped some of the mascara away and sniffed.

"_**You miserable son of a bitch**_," the younger hunter snapped before crying again.

He felt his eyes begin to water, and blinked a few times before picking her up and letting her rest in his arms, closing his eyes as she sobbed into his jacket.

_I never wanted to hurt you, Jess, _Dean wanted to say, _I had to leave you. Otherwise, you would've been in terrible danger._

But the Winchester didn't speak.

Instead, he kept hanging on to Jess as she kept crying into his jacket, feeling a heavy weight of guilt weigh down on his shoulders.

_Otherwise, you could have died._

Sam looked up and a look of pure and utter shock grew across his face as he watched Dean walk inside into the classy hotel room with Jess's arm looped through his. A somewhat surprised laugh came out of his mouth.

"**Wow**. I had _no_ idea that-"

"-I was in town?" Jess scoffed as she left Dean's grip to drop off a takeout bag right next to Sam's laptop. "_Please_. Cut the crap. You _**knew**_ I was here."

Dean grinned at Sam, who, in turn, rolled his eyes.

"Jess is _**back**_, baby," the older brother laughed as the younger hunter flashed Sam a sort of apologetic grin. "And better than ever."

"Great," Sam sighed, closing his laptop shut, "just what I needed. One male Dean and one female Dean. Are you two gonna go to the bar together later and hit on every attractive man or woman that you find?"

Jess and Dean laughed pure, hearty, genuine laughs that they hadn't used in a long time before looking at each other knowingly, taking the other's hand with huge grins on their faces.

"**No**," they replied at the same time. "No, we're not."

"Then what exactly are you guys going to do?" Sam asked as he began opening up his takeout bag, breathing in the wonderful scent of the food inside of it.

"We're going to go out and kill some sons of bitches," Jess replied, giving the two men a big smile. "Some demons, if that wasn't clear enough for you."

"That's the Jess I know and love," Dean said happily before picking up and loading his rock salt gun. He slung it over his shoulder as he nodded at his brother. "Have fun with your takeout, Sammy."

The pair turned back towards the door, Jess exiting with a rifle in her hand as she skipped towards the waiting Impala as Dean turned to leave-until he remembered something.

He paused in the doorway as Jess got inside the Baby and turned back to Sam, who was in the middle of taking a massive bite out of a large turkey sandwich until he noticed Dean was watching him, almost expectantly. Letting out a very reluctant sigh, he set the sandwich down on the table where the laptop sat, closed up for the night, and his gaze traveled to Dean.

"What?" Sam asked as a few specks of food came flying out of his mouth.

"Do me a favor, Sammy-" Dean paused to nod at the flat-screen TV. "-watch some Casa Erotica on pay-per-view for me while I'm out with Jess. Have some fun; act like a normal twenty-year old for once."

Sam rolled his eyes, chuckling as Dean stepped out with a cocky laugh, closing the door behind himself.

The hunter went back to his sandwich and clicked on the TV, using the universal remote that came with their room, satisfied that he didn't have to do any rigorous research, for once.

But he just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong-that something about all of this was _**terribly, terribly**_ wrong.

**THE END (for now?)**


End file.
